1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to techniques which allow users to customize characters in an interactive environment. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a rules-based system for managing user selections in customizable characters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, computer game systems include a console that reads computer game code from a storage device (e.g., a CD-ROM disc or storage drive) and transmits video to a television screen for display. Computer game systems also include controllers that allow users to manipulate the characters, vehicles, buildings or other objects of the game. Similarly, users may install game software on a desktop computing system, allowing user to control a game using a keyboard and mouse (or other controller). Of course, video games are also widely available for a variety of other computing platforms; including, e.g., handheld devices, tablet computers, mobile telephones, etc. In addition to “games,” a variety of online environments allow users to interact with one another in different virtual settings.
Generally, developers of games and online environments create a computer-rendered world in which the game characters, vehicles, or other features interact with one another. For example, computer games allow a player to control an avatar through a virtual environment to accomplish a set of game-related tasks or challenges. Both games and virtual environments frequently allow users to customize the appearance of a character. For example, users might be able to create and customize the clothing, size, gender, shape, and other aspects of character appearance or behavior. To prevent rendering problems, however, such customizations may be subject to constraints. To address this issue, developers may include hard-coded constraints to modify certain combinations of character customization.